The Mistakes We All Make
by neo-jackal
Summary: Set after they return to camp and have defeated Gaia. Jason convinces Nico to tell Percy his feelings, although Percy reacts badly... Pairings: (Starts off Jason being with Piper) Jason x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Hazel x Frank
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set after Gaia had been stopped, (although this was written when House of Hades came out…) So I'm just assuming that it's a happy ending and they all return back to normal after. I just wanted some Nico x Jason love ;u;**

**No real planning, I have ideas where I want to take the story but to be honest, this is just for my own amusement, and possibly to amuse others too.**

**Pairings: Percy x Annabeth, Frank x Hazel, Jason x Nico.**

* * *

Nico was headed towards his Cabin back at Camp Half-Blood. It'd been nearly a week since Gaia had been stopped. The 7 had returned to Camp Half-Blood as heroes, although Nico didn't want any of the lime light and went mostly unnoticed. He wanted to leave again but now there was nowhere to go. Bianca was gone, going to the underworld only hurt more and now he couldn't even run away to Camp Jupiter.

Jason was socialising with some of the friends from the other Cabins, telling tales of their adventures and funny moments, when Jason noticed Nico heading towards the Hades Cabin, he noted how Nico's eyes seemed pink, as if he'd been upset.

Nico entered his room and stood still, drinking in all the details. Nico hadn't dared change much in his cabin. It was left the way Bianca had last left it. He didn't have the heart to change it as it was one of the last things that was 'Bianca' to him. He went over to his bed and collapsed on it; staring at the ceiling.

One thought was dominant. He couldn't stay. Someone knew his secret. Although he trusted Jason for some reason, he didn't trust the world he lived in. While he knew Jason would keep to his word, all it would take would be for someone to Charmspeak the secret out of him. That was totally out of either of their control.

It was only a matter of time before Percy found out and was freaked out by him. He could imagine all the judging eyes burning into him, as everyone he'd ever come to care for would suddenly realise how fucked up and worthless he was.

"Hey, how're you holding up?"

Nico shot up at the sound of Jason's soft voice. He'd forgotten to close the door, now Jason stood there in the door way.

"Fine." Nico lied.

Jason didn't have to say anything, his expression said everything.

"No really, I'm fine." Nico insisted, but his voice didn't obey as it faltered to the end. Jason closed the door and sat on the side of Nico's bed.

Jason expressed his concern in the eye contact he made with Nico's hazel eyes. Nico knew he'd lost. He was thankful Jason didn't say anything, so he took a deep breath before getting off what was on his chest.

"I'm afraid Percy might find out… then will become awkward and avoid me at all costs." He released to Jason, who reached his hand out and placed it comfortingly on Nico's shoulder.

"Perhaps, if you told Percy in person before he finds out on his own, he'll find it easier to take and will be easier for you." Jason offered.

"What would he say to Annabeth? Would she laugh, and think it's a joke then the whole camp laughs? I know Percy loves Annabeth. I know we would never be."

"But it may help bridge the gap between you, perhaps your feelings will change once it's off your chest?" Jason argued before softening. "If you like, I can go with you."

Nico was unresponsive at first, as if trying to predict all the possible outcomes. Most were obviously bad. Jason's calming smile made Nico begin to nod slowly in acceptance of his fate.

Jason smiled "I promise, Percy won't take it badly, you know he's a good guy." He reassured.

* * *

Percy was in his room sorting his stuff (which he'd almost never done before, therefore was a painful task). Annabeth had demanded that Percy sorts out his room, so for the first time Percy had a reason too. (Annabeth, Hazel and Piper had gone out for the day shopping, as a bonding experience that didn't put their lives on the line…)

A knock on the door interrupted him. He got up and opened the door to see the son of Jupiter and Hades. "Hey, 'sup?" Percy greeted.

"Hey, uh… we need to talk to you about something, personal, is now a good time?" Jason asked, having noticed the room in utter chaos.

"Yeah. Sure, now's good." Percy stated calmly and gestured for them to come in, before he closed the door. Percy sat on the bed and looked up at the other two kids of the big 3. "So… what is it?" Percy blinked with curiosity.

Nico stepped forward and explained his dilemma and told Percy what he had told Jason in front of Cupid. Jason looked over at Nico with concern, his eyes were puffy as if he was fighting hard not to cry from shame. Nico didn't look to see Percy's reaction. He seemed much too frightened.

"…what?" Percy put his palm to his face. "Is this some sort of JOKE?" Percy glared at Jason. "Well if you're trying to piss me off, you've succeeded. It's not funny, you KNOW I'm with Annabeth!" Percy hissed.

Jason's eyes widened with shock, while Nico stepped backwards his knees felt much too wobbly to stand up, his fears had come true. Jason glanced at Nico and saw the colour was fading from his face, suddenly the son of Jupiter felt a strong burst of rage against Percy. "What the hell, man?! What is WRONG with you?" Jason demanded at Percy.

"What is wrong with ME? EXCUSE ME. You just barge into my cabin, and pile this shit onto me, when I have to get this sorted before the girls get back, I don't have time for your stupid jokes right now. I can't believe I honestly believed Nico was better than this, than to participate in this ridiculous joke." Percy retaliated.

Jason started shouting at Percy. Nico stopped listening. He could hear them, but everything was fuzzy. His knees finally gave way and buckled under the weight that had just been piled on his shoulders. Jason stopped shouting as soon as he saw Nico collapse. He rushed to grab Nico in his arms.

He picked him up and glared at Percy, who looked quite shell shocked. "I thought you were better than this." Jason growled before taking Nico to the Hades Cabin.

* * *

Jason lay Nico on his bed. Where Nico curled up with his eyes clenched shut. Trying to stop the tears. He didn't want to look any weaker than he already did. Jason was the only person in the world to see him at his lowest. Jason sat on the bed next to the younger male.

"I'm so sorry" Jason said, almost as his he was still recovering from the shock of what had just happened.

"s'kay, I got what I deserve." Nico sniffled.

"No, it's not okay, and not that's not what you deserve!" Jason protested. Jason was sticking up for him? Why? He'd never exactly been a good friend, he was distant at best. Nico sat up and looked into Jason's strikingly blue eyes. It was a few moments before he realised Jason was staring right back into his hazel eyes. "I'm so sorry." Jason repeated with a sigh.

Nico for some reason couldn't be angry at Jason. His expression said so much, he was devastated that he had hurt Nico. Nico studied Jason's facial features, why was Jason so damn good looking? Even that scar on his upper lip was hot… slowly, Nico leaned into the unexpecting son of Jupiter and kissed him lightly, before quickly retreating back to his own space. Nico silently cursed himself, realising that he's screwed up twice now. Jason pulled Nico into a soft embrace and kissed him. Nico was too stunned at first but soon began to kiss him back. Jason pushed Nico so his back hit the soft bed and Jason climbed on top of him, as their deep kiss heated up. Nico accidently moaned into the kiss before Jason pulled away and suddenly Nico realised he hadn't breathed until then, he felt light headed.

"What was that?" Nico asked, still recovering.

"I-I don't know." Jason stammered, trying to figure out his own feelings for the son of Hades.

"Are you bi?" Nico questioned, intending to figure it out.

"…No." Jason's eyes widened as if he'd just come to the shocking answer. "I think… I'm gay."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If there's anything you'd like to happen feel free to suggest it in a review. (As this is quite an open story xD)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry taking ages to make a second chapter. I'm discontinuing this story, since now the final book is out, inconsistences and all that fun stuff. But most importantly, WILL SOLACE. Forget JasonxNico, WillxNico is where the party is at! I'll post what I've written already, but no more is on the way. I may write a WillxNico story, but I don't really know.

Also I don't really use this website much anymore, I find Archive of Our Own so much more usefully, so I've pretty much moved there under the same username.

* * *

There was a pause. "Wait, what?" Nico asked in astonishment. His whole life he had thought he was the only one. He had never really believed it was normal in 'modern day'. Someone else, like him? He was having a hard time understanding it. Especially with someone he knew. "What about Piper?"

Nico couldn't understand Jason's facial expression. "To be honest, I don't know. I mean, I really like her. I can't imagine living without her." Nico felt his heart drop with disappointment. "But… the more I think about it, I realise everything I did out of love, was love as a friend. I think maybe, it just confused me into thinking it was actual love because when I first met her, she believed that we had always loved each other. She's beautiful, but I've never felt any physical sexual attraction. I never really thought about the possibility that maybe I'm gay." Jason concluded.

"So what does that mean, for us?" Nico quietly muttered, to which somehow Jason understood.

"I… don't want to hurt Piper. Telling the truth would crush her." Jason answered sadly. There was another pause as both of them entered deep thought.

"You know I don't exactly feel comfortable with people knowing the truth about me either…" Nico started, sparking Jason's interest. "Maybe we could keep this a secret?" Nico asked shyly.

Jason thought Nico looked adorable when he was worried and tried not to show it. Hell, Nico always looked adorable. "I like that idea, at least until we figure out another way." Jason confirmed.

Nico paused in thought before responding. "So we're like secret boyfriends?" Nico asked sceptically, as if this really couldn't be happening, it was too hard to believe and it sounded totally ridiculous. "Haha, yeah. You make it sound so dramatic." Jason clarified jokingly.

Nico accidently let out a smile before checking the time. It was getting pretty late. "If you like… you can stay the night here? If you want, I mean?" Nico offered shyly.

"How could I reject a strong and confident offer like that?" Jason laughed. "I'd love to, Nico. Every second being with you makes me happy." Nico cringed at that statement.

"Don't get mushy, Grace." Nico whispered, although he felt the same way Jason felt.

* * *

Jason had awoken to a shirtless Nico, standing in front of his wardrobe. Everything inside was black, or near black. Jason's eyes studied Nico's torso. It was painfully skinny. He hadn't really put on that much weight, he should have looked a lot better by now. At least near normal again.

"You need to eat more." Jason mumbled from his just awoken state. Nico quickly grabbed a T-shirt and covered his torso. "It's nothing." Nico snapped quietly. Nico was glad when Jason seemed not to argue with him, he felt insecure about himself and mentally scolded himself for letting Jason see.

Jason got up and stretched. "I'm heading back to my cabin to get dressed and all." He sleepily mumbled as he headed to the door. "See you at breakfast." He stated, almost as if it was a question. Nico nodded. Jason smiled and left.

* * *

Jason stared at his own wardrobe now. He amused himself with the difference. Coincidently, nothing was black, he'd have to change that. After changing his clothes, there was a knock on the door, he walked over to answer it. "Hazel?" Jason sounded surprised as Hazel stood there shyly.

"Hey Jason, you probably didn't know this, because he's a total goofball…" Jason was amused by Hazel's use of 'goofball'. "…but it's Nico's birthday tomorrow and the last time he celebrated it was when he was with his sister. I wanted to change that, I hate seeing Nico feeling so alone." Again Jason was amused by her choice of words. If only she quite the truth about how 'alone' Nico used to feel… until last night. He unintentionally smirked until he realised Hazel was looking innocently up at him.

"Great idea, did you get the others involved too?" Jason asked.

"Mostly. Frank, Leo, Piper and Annabeth have already offered to help and after you I was about to ask Percy." Hazel and Jason glanced at the Poseidon Cabin nearby. Jason cringed slightly at the mention of Percy. He wasn't sure that he and Nico were exactly in his… good books right now. He couldn't exactly tell Hazel why, so he didn't mention anything.

"We're going to meet at the campfire after breakfast." Hazel finished.

"Sounds good, I'll be there." Jason smiled. Hazel nodded.

"Thanks, Jason. It means a lot to me that you're helping him." He smiled up at him before turning around and heading towards the Poseidon cabin, amusing Jason. If only she knew half of it.

Hazel continued on to the final Cabin. Back at Camp Jupiter, she knew her brother hurt but only on the quest did she really notice how deep that pain was. She saw how when the rest were having fun, he wouldn't allow himself to enjoy it, no matter how much he really wanted to. Something was eating away at him. She knew about Bianca. She knew how it tore it in half and how that wound was still open in the air for infection of depression but it seemed Nico was too afraid to let anyone in and complete him once again. She was determined to change that. She planned that this party would be small, as Nico wasn't exactly a 'people person', so just the people he may have come to trust a little more: Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Percy and Frank. He'd known Percy and Annabeth the longest, so they'd be the most important ones there.

Hazel approached the Poseidon Cabin and was about to knock when she heard muffled raised voices inside, she couldn't make out what they were saying but it was clearly Percy and Annabeth's voices. Were they having an argument? Hazel was unsure whether to step in, or if it would be better to come back later?

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Annabeth shouted furiously at her boyfriend.

"You don't understand, seriously!" Percy defended.

"What don't I understand? Nico came in here, tried to open up to you and you chased him away?! You won't even tell me what Nico said, so of course I don't 'understand'!" Annabeth hissed.

"It's embarrassing. I don't know who more for, me or him!" Percy yelled back.

"I know you, this isn't you." Annabeth sighed.

"What do you mean?" He blinked obliviously.

"I mean, the Percy I've always known never turned his back on his friends, ever. I think you should apologise to him." Annabeth finished she opened the door to see Hazel there, who looked just about as shocked as Percy. Annabeth suddenly remembered the reason why she'd come here, she'd wanted to make plans for Hazel's party for Nico. "Hazel! Please, come in." She said with an obviously fake smile, as if to get a point to Percy, she was not happy.

"I uh, I can come back later? If that would be better?" Hazel offered weakly.

"No, no, now is fine." Annabeth insisted as she led Hazel inside. She put her hand on her shoulder. "Hazel here is organising a birthday party for Nico tomorrow, as no one has celebrated it before, we want to prove to Nico that we want him around. Don't we Percy?" Annabeth told Hazel's lines for her.

"Uh… sure?" He nodded feeling awkward.

"Good. We're meeting after breakfast at the campfire. Be there." Annabeth stated before taking Hazel's hand and going off with Hazel to breakfast.

When they were out of earshot from the cabins, Hazel looked up at Annabeth with concern, what had that just been about? Hazel didn't really need to express her thoughts in words as Annabeth already figured out what Hazel was thinking. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm not… that's not me. I'm sorry." She said swallowing her pride. "It's just, I never really thought about Nico much until yesterday when you spoke about him. I've always just brushed him off into the shadows and I never really noticed; now I feel really bad, he had no one. People are saying he had a crush on me and I never cared about him." Annabeth's voice nearly faltered.

"Annabeth. It's okay. The party will make everything better, it'll bring him into the group and he'll realise he can trust us and doesn't need to run away anymore." Hazel smiled at her. Hazel's smile was infectious.


End file.
